The New Intel Agent
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Blurr gets a new Intel partner, Vampirella is sick to death of people obsessing over her, and Stella found a spider in her hair...


**Maddy belongs to ~Lexiscreamer987 on Deviantart  
**

* * *

Vampirella watched as Blurr worked along side the new Intel Agent. She smiled as they walked closer, still busy with Primus-know-what.

"_And can you feel the love tonight?_" She sang.

Vampirella quite liked the new Intel Agent. She transformed into this awesome black and yellow CSR motorcycle.

Blurr glared at her. "Don't-you-have-homework-or-something-to-do-instead-of-leaving-it-till-the-last-minute-like-always?"

She pointed an accusing finger. "Aah you're not denying it."

Perceptor had told Vampirella about this experiment they did but she got bored and started watching this cyber-fly instead. She heard 'half Cybertronian half human' and 'you're not even listening are you?' but that's about it. It just dawned on her that the last part of that was directed at her.

Anyway, the half Cybertronian half human was Maddy.

"Who is this?" Maddy asked. She'd never met Vampirella before.

"This-is-Vampirella-total-nut-job-ignore-her-I-do."

Vampirella growled as Longarm, who was actually Shockwave, walked in.

"Wolves stole our song." She complained.

"I'm sure they did." Longarm said, having no idea what she was on about. "Ultra Magnus demands your presence."

She got up immediately. "OK." And she flew off.

* * *

Vampirella was on her way to Ultra Magnus' office when she was stopped by Racey.

"Who's the new Intel Agent?" She asked.

Vampirella groaned. "Why is **everyone **obsessed with this new fragging Intel Agent?!"

"Perceptor told me about her. Half Cybertronian and half human? She sounds awesome!"

Vampirella sighed. "She's Blurr's new Intel partner. I've not actually spoken to her much. In fact we only just officially met...kinda. But if you're not busy, you can meet her once I've spoken to Ultra Magnus."

She continued while Racey followed her. "Why does Ultra Magnus want you?"

Vampirella shrugged. "Not a clue."

* * *

"You asked to see me, sir?" Vampirella asked. The only time she would keep to formalities was either around Ultra Magnus or sarcastically with Sentinel.

"Yes." Ultra Magnus was about to explain when Vampirella's phone went off.

She felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She looked at the caller icon. "It's Stella it might be important."

"That is OK."

Vampirella answered the phone. "Hello?" She then gritted her denta, looking pretty annoyed. "You. Can. Meet. Her. Later!" She waited for the other to speak again, before saying "When we get back from the cinema tonight! Sorry I'm with Ultra Magnus right now I need to go." And she hung up.

Racey laughed, knowing full well what Stella wanted.

"Where were we?" Vampirella asked.

"Erm, yes. There are reports of increasing Decepticon activity on Earth, mainly the area where you are living. Have you seen anything?"

Vampirella shook her head. "Well, there's a plane stalking me but that's it."

Racey laughed. At the school on Earth, Vampirella always saw the same plane every day at the exact same time flying around them. It would complete two full circles in the air, and then fly off again towards the water tower.

"But that's very much not a Decepticon." She added. She then got a text. It was from her friend Ray (Rachel). She took a deep breath, before replying with '**YOU CAN MEET HER LATER!**'

* * *

Eventually, Vampirella got to the cinema with Racey, Stella, Rachel, Taryn and Samantha.

"Yeah Perceptor was telling me." Rachel said.

"Am I the only one who didn't listen?" Vampirella asked. "I got bored and watched a cyber-fly."

Stella laughed. "Exactly the same thing that distracted you that time you were ninja training and you-"

"Ssh exams in silence!" Vampirella said. It was just a sigh her and Racey saw at school which they then became obsessed with.

"Jazz sent me that video!" Taryn told Vampirella. "Be nice or I'll send it to Mr Drury." She threatened.

Vampirella looked behind her to see if there was anyone they knew, before turning back. "CODE NAMES!"

"But then people will hear us talking about a Herr Tightjeans." Rachel said. "Why that name anyway?"

"Because." Vampirella explained. It was her who came up with that code name. "He's my German teacher and he wears tight jeans in concert." She then got a text from _Unknown. _The film hadn't started yet. Neither had the adverts. They got there way too early, and we now sat listening to Frank Sinatra over and over and over and over again...

_'It's me, Maddy, Blurr gave me your number. You're needed, but it can wait if you're busy'_ The adverts then started so Vampirella turned her phone off so she didn't forget and the same thing didn't happen as it did when she went to see Cabin in the Woods. Her phone went off when Chris Hemsworth's character rode his motorbike into that invisible wall thing.

"Who was it?" Taryn asked.

"Oh, Maddy."

* * *

**What did Maddy want? I'm asking you because I have no idea.**


End file.
